


May

by ottermo



Series: Fandot Creativity [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: Backdating my Creativity Night fills - apparently for the May 2016 one I only did this one poem. Curious.





	

**Prompt:** Helpless/ **Satisfied** /Orange

 

‘Twas a solemn, storm-threatening day,  
In the midst of a take-off delay,  
When Douglas said, “Chaps,  
Do you think that perhaps,  
The time would pass quickly away

If we set for ourselves a new game?”  
Said Arthur, “I thought just the same!”  
And Martin agreed  
It was boring indeed  
Without some kind of task in the frame.

By the time the storm broke, they had tried  
Every challenge their brains could provide,  
And of course, with a grin  
Douglas managed to win -   
He sat back in his chair, satisfied.

 

 


End file.
